Feliz Jalobuin
by Smmiles
Summary: Cuando Naraku se entera de Halloween, decide asustar a su contrincante, Inuyasha. Y Kagura, como buena extensión, va a aprovechar esto para lograr su venganza.


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen y la idea le pertenece a Erly (:

Lo primero que escribo en foro y en Fanfiction, espero que lo disfruten (: reto cumplido B|

* * *

**Feliz ****Jalobuin**

—¡KAGURA! —gritó Naraku—. ¡Rápido! —llamó nuevamente—, necesito que me hagas un disfraz, algo que asuste.

Ella asintió, era hora de vengarse, pero, ¿qué disfraz podía hacer? ¿Para qué lo querría? Varias preguntas rondaban en su cabeza; luego entendió.

—¿Te sirvió la información? —preguntó la joven, embozando una sonrisa disimulada.

—Para mañana a la noche tiene que estar listo —ordenó, con una expresión macabra en su rostro.

Naraku salió de la habitación y su súbdita se quedó allí pensando de qué disfrazarlo, tenía poco tiempo para pensar y para hacerlo. Lo meditó durante un rato, necesitaba planear con qué haría el ridículo, después de todo, se lo merecía.

—¿Qué podría ser? —se dijo a sí misma — ¿Un lagarto? No, eso costaría mucho trabajo… ¿Un pollo? Menos, eso no asusta, se daría cuenta de mi plan… ¿Un pez? Sería imposible hacer un disfraz así…

Siguió pensando unos veinte minutos. Ya se le acababan las ideas. Se refrescó con su abanico un rato para despejar su mente de animales ridículos que no asustaban. Mientras miraba el techo, observó una minúscula e insignificante araña que resbalaba por su telaraña.

—¡Eso es! —dijo, cerrando el abanico—. Una araña sería el disfraz perfecto, después de todo, él es una.

Después de meditar los materiales para el disfraz, salió de aquel lugar, se subió a su pluma y empezó con la búsqueda de los objetos que necesitaba. Voló por un rato hasta que vio unos aldeanos camino a una aldea que llevaban mercadería atada a un carro. Aterrizó frente a ellos y, con un solo y delicado movimiento de muñeca, los acabó. Los cuerpos cayeron al suelo, Kagura tomó la soga que sostenía aquella mercadería y se marchó en su pluma. Planeó un largo rato, ya que estaba lejos de aquel lugar, se hallaba cerca de una cueva. Decidió seguir el camino a pie, ya que así sería más fácil de encontrar algún animal. Para su sorpresa, encontró un demonio, era grande pero débil, lo derrotó muy fácilmente y recogió su piel. Ya tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba.

Ya era hora de volver con Naraku, así que emprendió viaje. Cuando estaba por entrar al castillo del hanyou, agitó los árboles con el viento de su abanico y tomó muchas hojas.

—Manos a la obra —soltó la mujer mientras Kanna la observaba.

Cortó la piel para las distintas partes del traje: la cabeza, las patas, el cuerpo y la cola. Cuando empezó a crearlo se dio cuenta de algo importante.

—Genial —refunfuñó—. ¿Tendré que hacer el traje a ojo? —se preguntó a sí misma.

Empezó a hacer el traje de una vez; primero la cabeza, luego las patas, el cuerpo y la cola. Estuvo toda la tarde y toda la noche pero no lo terminó; decidió irse a dormir ya que estaba muy cansada, mañana seguiría con aquella venganza.

Mientras Kagura dormía, Naraku planeaba su "macabra" entrada, pero, se iba a llevar un gran asombro, ya que su súbdita le tenía una gran sorpresa.

Al día siguiente, después de que Naraku pensara su entrada de susto a escena y Kagura durmiera a más no poder, tenía en mente seguir con su plan: que Naraku haga el ridículo. Se tomó la mañana y parte de la tarde para ella, el disfraz lo seguiría más a la noche, solo le quedaba por hacer la cola y unir la misma al cuerpo. Además, el hanyou no tendría tiempo de ordenarle que haga otro en el caso de que no le gustara.

Naraku pensaba todo lo que iba a pasar, se imaginaba a Inuyasha corriendo como una nenita, que Kagome casi muera de un infarto o cosas así; se reía de solo pensarlo.

—Llegó la hora de trabajar —dijo la mujer algo cansada, subiéndose a su pluma y volando hacia aquel castillo.

Cuando al fin llegó, se puso manos a la obra. Empezó a rellenar la piel con las hojas, puso muchas, demasiadas de ellas, luego unió la cola al cuerpo. Tardó un buen tiempo para rellenar esa enorme cola y unirla al traje, pero por fin lo terminó, aunque le llevó más tiempo del que pensaba.

—Kanna —llamó—, ¿podrías traer a Naraku?

Kanna, que siempre estaba donde Kagura, asintió y fue a buscar a su amo.

Naraku entró a la habitación sin más.

—Lo terminé —dijo Kagura, dándole el disfraz.

Él sonrió, no emitió ninguna palabra. Se fue a probar aquel disfraz: le quedaba como un ninja mal vestido de ocho patas con un enorme trasero. El hanyou fue enojado hacia Kagura.

—¿Es en serio? —soltó con furia—, supongo que es una broma.

El traje le quedaba muy gracioso y no solo eso, sino que también le quedaba grande. Naraku seguía viendo furioso a Kagura mientras que ésta agarraba la soga.

—¿Y para qué la soga? —preguntó.

—Es parte de tu entrada —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Él no entendía para qué la usaría, pero no había tiempo para preguntarle ni para hacer otro disfraz, así que decidió partir junto a Kagura y Kanna. Volaron por un largo rato en la pluma de la mujer hasta que vieron a Kagome y su pandilla. Kagura, con una sonrisa hizo que sus dos acompañantes y ella aterrizaran justo arriba, en un árbol, de donde se encontraban los jóvenes.

Kagura comenzó a atar aquella cuerda a la cintura de Naraku.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró él.

Kagura sonrió y le hizo una seña de que se lanzara. Junto con Kanna, sostendrían la cuerda lo suficiente para que no cayera… supuestamente.

—No haré tal cosa —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Las demás patas de su disfraz se movieron de un lado a otro de manera graciosa.

—¿Escucharon algo? — dijo Inuyasha alerta.

Los jóvenes hicieron silencio para escuchar aquel ruido. Un murmullo se hizo presente.

—Es lo que tú querías —insistió Kagura con una mueca de fastidio. Escuchando las voces de los jóvenes, agregó—, y si no te apuras, nos descubrirán.

—Está bien, me voy a tirar —susurró Naraku con desprecio y odio hacia su súbdita mientras contaba hasta tres lentamente.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango miraron hacia arriba del árbol, lo cual fue inútil ya que no se veía mucho. Los jóvenes se empezaron a incomodar, esa noche no era la indicada para luchar contra nadie.

Esos tres segundos fueron largos, pero el hanyou, decidido, se lanzó, aunque no quedó todo como planeaban: los tres cayeron arriba del grupo de Inuyasha. Luego, se levantaron rápidamente y Naraku se sacudió el traje, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Veo que también te disfrazaste, Inuyasha—dijo Naraku, intentando sacar importancia a la caída—. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso en el pelo? —agregó, mirando los cabellos negros del joven.

Todos fijaron la mirada hacia él, y comenzaron a reír.

—¿De qué se ríen? —gruñó, algo fastidiado—, hoy es Jalobuin.

—Es Halloween —dijo Kagome entre risas—, nosotras le hicimos el disfraz a Inuyasha, creímos que sería divertido —agregó luego, algo nerviosa, encubriendo al chico orejas de perro.

—Disculpen que me meta en la conversación, pero, ¿cómo te enteraste de Halloween? —preguntó el monje.

—Yo los escuche hace un par de días —respondió Kagura—, me pidió hacerle un disfraz y le creé uno de una araña para asustar a Inuyasha —sonrió, perversa.

—¿Estas disfrazado de araña? —le preguntó Kagome, a lo que Naraku respondió con una mirada de "te odio".

—Esperen —expresó Inuyasha —. ¿Es decir que hiciste que Kagura te haga ese disfraz ridículo y te molestaste en venir hasta acá sólo para asustarme?

Naraku miró el suelo. Con las patas de su disfraz de araña moviéndose de acá para allá, su grande cola llena de hojas, la soga aún atada a él, las miradas de burla de todos, y con lo mal que salió ese Halloween… la próxima vez sería él el que haría el disfraz, él entraría en escena solo y planearía mejor las cosas.

* * *

Smm (:


End file.
